


"Who did this to you?" "Stay with me, please" "It's okay, you're safe now"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [69]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Angsty prompt where Illya Kuryakin comforts reader with #3 “It’s okay, you’re safe now," #8 “Who did this to you?" and #13 “Stay with me, please." I hope I got it right haha, thank you in advance if I did! 💖
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 16





	"Who did this to you?" "Stay with me, please" "It's okay, you're safe now"

A sound startled you, although you relaxed when you recognized it. That voice you would recognize anywhere. You sobbed in relief as you waited for him to reach you.

“Illya” You weakly called him as soon as he appeared in your field of vision. He was followed by Napoleon, although the two of them lifted their heads at the sound of your voice.

“Y/N” Illya immediately called back, rushing to your side.

He kneeled in the floor before you and gently took your face in his hands. Shivering, you lifted your shaky hands to urgently touch his. As a frown grew in his features, Illya’s thumb gently grazed the cuts and bruises on your cheeks.

“We finally found you” Napoleon said, towering over you from behind Illya. “You dissapeared”

“They took me... they...” You gulped, glancing from him back to the Russian. “Illya, t-they...”

**“Who did this to you?”** He asked you, bearing a grave expression that barely contained his anger.

“I... they...” You only stuttered, barely managing to speak at all.

Illya looked over his shoulder, exchanging a glance with the American. With a nod of his head, the blond knew what he had to do. Those people were going to regret ever hurting you.

“We will find them” He said as he stood up, but you threw yourself forward to hold on to him.

“No!” You begged, sobbing as you hid your face in his arm. **“Stay with me, please”**

He looked at Napoleon again. The latter sighed, although showcased a look of absolute determation.

“I’ll look for them” He paused to pat Illya in the back. “You stay with Y/N”

As all answer, Illya protectively wrapped his arms around you. You clung on to him, venting all your fear in distress by helplessly sobbing against his shoulder.

Napoleon’s footsteps grew distant, but you only cared about Illya holding you. He sighed, clenching his jaw to keep his anger at bay to instead comfort you. One of his hands moved to the back of your head to tenderly caress your hair.

**“It’s okay, you’re safe now”** Illya whispered, causing your sobs to slowly subside. “It’s alright...”


End file.
